


Aquatic Love

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When Niles and Daphne embark on a trip to the Seattle Aquarium, it brings them closer together both romantically and intellectually. And they realize that the impending birth of their first child will bring a world of new experiences.





	1. Chapter 1

Niles felt somewhat victorious when he pulled the car into the parking space on Alaskan way. It was still early but it wouldn't be too long before people would start to arrive and eventually spend precious time driving in circles in search of a parking space only to give up in frustration. And given Daphne's current state, she was already under enough stress. She still had several months to go before their first child would be born but she tired easily and needed her rest. A trip downtown to the Seattle Aquarium seemed tiring in itself, having to deal with both traffic and tourists. But he had promised her that they would visit and today seemed like the perfect time. It was a lovely spring morning, a rare one that was free of rain and began with a promising, beautiful sunrise. They awoke early that morning, eager to be among the first to arrive.

After a quick but filing breakfast, they jumped in the car and began their journey. As they drove, Niles was amazed that the traffic was light, and they arrived in downtown Seattle much earlier than expected. And an even bigger amazement was how easy it was to find a parking space within a short walking distance of the aquarium. It was as though the Gods knew how to make Daphne happy, just as they had made him happy by bringing her to him.

He opened the car door, feeling a bit apprehensive when he noticed the viaduct freeway overhead. Should a sudden earthquake occur (the 'big one' as it had been predicted for years), the entire freeway could come crashing down and-

"Niles, are you all right?"

He jumped in surprise at the touch of Daphne's hand on his forearm, and he looked at her, trying to calm his shaking body.

"Sweetheart what is it?"

"N-nothing… I…"

"Well come on!" She said her worried mood suddenly gone. "You know how I hate crowds and the aquarium is going to open in a few minutes!"

Niles climbed out of the car and went to her, taking her hand to help her. From that moment on, their fingers remained entwined.

They reached the crosswalk, waiting for their turn to cross the busy Alaskan Way and Niles stared at the aquarium before him in awe. It was true that he hadn't been here in years. He and Frasier were children on their last visit, sharing a weekend outing with his mom and dad but seeing it from a different perspective; he was amazed at how much it had changed.

As a boy it seemed larger than life but now he appreciated the wooden structure that housed it. It was even more beautiful now than he remembered, with the giant "59" painted on the front, signifying that they were indeed about to embark on Pier 59. He could only imagine how different it must be inside.

Suddenly he felt her tugging at his hand. "Niles, come on! The light won't stay green forever!"

He sighed, wondering why, since they'd left the Montana, he'd been so distracted. It wasn't fair to Daphne, or to himself. He relished this time alone with her, the woman he loved so deeply, and he didn't want to miss a moment. And so he vowed at that second to be attentive, loving and supportive as he showed Daphne the time of her life.

Perhaps in the process he would be able to relieve some of his childhood.


	2. Chapter 2

Their hands still joined, they crossed the street until they arrived at the breezeway. Niles looked at the adjoining Omni Dome movie theatre (where movies were shown on a screen that was larger than life) and smiled.

"You know, after we finish our visit to the aquarium, it might be fun to see a movie. It's been a long time since we've done so. And look, the movie about the eruption of Mount St Helens is playing and it's supposed to be very educational. Of course given that it was such a huge disaster, it could also prove to be a bit scary. And in that case, I'd be more than happy to comfort you, my love. I promise I'll keep you safe. Or we don't even have to watch the movie at all, if you know what I mean… two people in love in a darkened theatre…"

She laughed and kissed him softly, resting her hand on his cheek. "You're sweet, Niles and it sounds lovely, but not today. I think I'd much rather just enjoy the aquarium. The idea of watching a volcano erupt just doesn't sound very relaxing. And our child…"

"Oh right, now insensitive of me! Daphne, I'm sorry! I would never do anything to traumatize our unborn child." Niles said, suddenly ashamed that he had even suggested it. What was he thinking? Now she was certain to be angry with him and their wonderful day would be ruined before it even began.

"I'm so sorry." He said again. "If you want to leave, it's perfectly all right with me." He sighed deeply, not really knowing why he was so upset but he wanted this day to be perfect. Seconds later, he felt her arms around him and he turned to face her. To his surprise she was smiling.

"It's all right. And the movie sounds wonderful. I promise after the baby is born and we get a night to ourselves, we'll go and see that movie. It looks interesting and I love learning about things that happened in Washington State. I'm sorry if I was so abrupt with you, Darling. Now come on, let's go inside." She kissed him deeply, making him feel as though he could fly and they headed for the entrance.

When they arrived, he was surprised to find that there was no line at all and the aquarium had only opened a few minutes prior.

"Two adults please." He said to the ticket seller as he started to hand over his credit card. But when he was given the total amount, Niles' eyes widened and he drew the card back. "I-I'm sorry… What?". "Sir, are you all right?"

"Niles? What's wrong?" Daphne was asking.

"N-nothing." Niles lied. He turned to the ticket seller. "H-how much did you say the total was?"

The ticket agent repeated the total, but Niles simply stood there in shock. The words were lost on him and he tried to let the total sink in. He knew that the price would certainly be worth it, but he was astonished to see how drastically the price had risen since he'd last been here. It was over four times the original amount. Even as a boy he took careful notice of the price of things. He knew his parents didn't have a lot of money and although at his young age, he wasn't able to contribute to the Crane household fund, he could certainly pay attention to the things around him.

"Niles, what's wrong?" Daphne asked again. "Are you all right? If you're afraid…"

"N-no. I'm not." He said firmly. "I just… I didn't realize that it was going to be so expensive."

To his relief she pulled him aside and smiled at the ticket seller. "Will you give us a minute, please?" And then she turned to Niles.

"Sweetheart, please don't feel bad. I appreciate you doing this for me but if it makes you uncomfortable, we can go home if you like."

He looked into her beautiful brown eyes, seeing the love that she had for him there. And then his eyes fell to her stomach, where their unborn child was growing every day, soon to make his or her appearance into the world. His heart fluttered at the thought that there would soon be three of them and someday they would be standing in this very line, holding hands with their son or daughter. He smiled at his wife and squeezed her hand, turning his attention to the ticket seller.

"I'm so sorry for causing a delay. I'm sure you have other people in line behind us." But the ticket seller was unfazed, choosing to pass the time by reading a brochure for the aquarium exhibits, which Niles gathered, he'd probably memorized by now.

With a renewed sense of determination, Niles handed the man his credit card and smiled. "Two please."

The ticket seller ran the credit card and gave Niles his tickets and the receipt.

And as they made their way toward the entrance, Niles felt his pulse increase. He could hardly wait to share this experience with the woman he loved deeper than the deepest ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Niles, this is so exciting!" Daphne exclaimed as Niles ceremoniously opened the large blue door. "It's like stepping into another world!"

Niles smiled at her enthusiasm and the moment they had officially entered the aquarium, they both gasped in disbelief. The blue walls gave the feeling of being underwater and the lack of people around gave the aquarium a romantic feel. They walked around the corner and picked up a colorful map with which to guide their way through the aquatic wonderland.

"There's so much to see." Daphne pointed out. "Where should we start?"

"The beginning is the most logical place." Niles replied. But when he saw the hurt expression she wore, his smile disappeared. What was wrong with him today? Even if she hadn't been pregnant she still had feelings and he'd be wise to be sensitive to them. He glanced at the colorful map once more, taking note of the many different exhibits. "Okay, this looks interesting; Life in Puget Sound. Why don't we see what this is all about?"

"All right."

Daphne's quiet response told him that she was still hurt by his sarcastic comment, but she said nothing else and allowed him to take her hand. They wound their way through the open areas and passed the other exhibits which Niles promised they could come back to before leaving Soon they had reached the grand exhibit.

"Life in Puget Sound" Niles read dramatically on the large sign. In an adjacent tank, an abundance of sea life swam and floated around, which peaked his curiosity. He read the descriptions of each one, taking in the details. "I had no idea that there were so many sea creatures from this region alone!" he exclaimed. He heard Daphne's sweet laugh and felt the warmth of her hand on his back.

"I'll bet there are a lot more than this in Puget Sound, Sweetheart. But they certainly are interesting. So many different species. I bet England doesn't have any fish as beautiful as these. Of course, the chances of my going into the water in England ever again are practically non-existent."

Concerned, he turned to her. "And why is that, my love?"

But she fell silent, causing him even further worry. "Daphne?"

She looked into his eyes and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Darling. I was just… remembering."

"It must not have been a very good memory. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well… when I was a girl, I went to the shore with me parents and brothers. I was the youngest so Mum asked Simon to take me hand walk down to the water so I could put me feet in. But when we got there he started telling me stories about the horrible creatures that lived in the water and how they would eat me if I came any closer. And then he pushed me down, until the water came to me feet. I ran screaming back to me mum and dad, and me heart raced so fast I thought it would never stop. I can feel it racing now."

His heart went out to her and he gathered her into his arms, giving her a gentle squeeze. "I'm so sorry, my angel. I had no idea. This is making you uncomfortable, isn't it? I don't know what's wrong with me today. Come on. I'll take you home."

"I don't want to go home!" she said, her voice rising. "I want to stay here, with you."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Yes. I'm sure. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."


	4. Chapter 4

"I had no idea there was so much to see here!" Daphne exclaimed. "Oh, Niles this place is lovely! Thanks so much for bringing me! And look! There's even a café! Oh, I know we just ate breakfast, but-."

"Of course I'll buy you a snack my love. Some tea and a scone perhaps?"

She turned to him and he couldn't help but chuckle at her surprised expression. He wasn't psychic by any means, but he knew her so well that he found himself finishing her thoughts; the true sign that they were soul mates.

"Yes, that sounds heavenly." She agreed. "Thank you, Darling."

Daphne went to find a table while Niles ordered and paid for their food and he returned within seconds carrying a tray filled with coffee, tea and two scones. They sat together, gazing out the window that looked over Puget Sound. "This is nice." She sighed as he reached for her hand.

"It is nice, isn't it?" he remarked. "And the company is even nicer." He kissed her and then looked around the aquarium, intrigued that even as an adult he could learn so much here. The old saying was true; one is never too old to learn new things. Since they had arrived, they had seen sea stars and sea jellies (which, as he'd learned, weren't fish as was commonly thought) and so many other fascinating things, all of which had given him a new outlook on life and on the Seattle Aquarium. He regretted his earlier disdain about the price increase and he realized that it was well worth the money. It was much more educational than anything found on television, particularly those shows that passed themselves off as being good for children's learning. His son or daughter certainly wouldn't be subjected to such nonsense.

A soft hand slipped into his, bringing him out of his thoughts and he turned to see her smiling at him.

"You're so quiet, Darling. What are you thinking about?"

"Us. You, and I and our baby. Daphne, do you realize that soon we'll be able to come here with our son or daughter?"

Suddenly she gasped, causing him alarm and he immediately rose from his chair. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Wordlessly she took his hand and placed it on the swell of her stomach, where he felt something move against his palm.

"Niles, do you feel that?"

"Yes, but-."

Her hand went to his cheek and she smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "That's our baby."

They kissed again and again, experiencing a moment like they had never known. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

iles held up the aquarium map, studying it carefully. "Hmm... Let's see… We've seen so many things today and I had no idea that so many sea creatures existed; rock fish, sea cucumbers, shore birds… well, they aren't really sea creatures, but wow, those were wonderful, weren't they? And the tide pools with the water rushing that made you feel like you're really at the beach! Incredible!"

Daphne laughed at his boyish excitement and had he been here with anyone else (such as Frasier or his father, he might feel regret; embarrassment or humiliation even. But he knew that she loved him, and it made him love her even more.

"The Pacific Coral Reef exhibit sounds lovely." Daphne remarked. "And it's right around the corner."

"All right, lead the way, my love."

She took his hand and within seconds they had arrived at a cave-like setting, where they ducked to avoid hitting the rocks above them. Once inside, the area was completely secluded, except for the large tanks filled with fish of every color of the rainbow.

"My, this certainly is romantic, isn't it?" Niles quipped.

She slipped her arms around his neck and drew him closer for a series of kisses. "And we're all alone." He found it hard to pull away, but there was so much more to see and he didn't want to waste a minute. "Where to next?"

Daphne glanced at the map. "Oh Niles, they have an Underwater Dome! Can we go take a look?"

He laughed. "Of course we can, Sweetheart. Come on!" Their hands joined, they ran through the maze of exhibits. They were like two children, as they headed for the underwater dome and when they finally reached the entrance, they stopped in their tracks, gasping in surprise. Their fingers entwined, they stared at the sight before them. It was the most incredible thing that Niles had ever seen.

"Oh Niles…" Daphne sighed.

They walked further into the domed room where fish of all shapes and sizes swam overhead and sea stars stuck to the windows, creating a rainbow of colors. And in the perimeter, there were areas to sit and watch through picture windows as the marine life moved all around.

They sat on a bench gazing at the water and Daphne rested her head against his shoulder. "This is the most romantic thing I could ever imagine."

The kisses they shared in the darkened dome were sweet and full of passion, made much sweeter by her hand covering his as it lay on her stomach. "I love you so much, Niles."

"I love you too, Daphne." He replied. Suddenly a thought occurred to him and he grinned mischievously. "Come my love. There's something I want to show you."

She followed him through the exhibit that led to an even larger underwater viewing area, where graceful seals swam and dove. Daphne stared through the huge window, Niles' hands on her shoulders. And after a few moments, he took her hand. Together they walked through the heavy double doors and up the concrete ramp where, on their left side, was a salmon ladder; used by hundreds of Pacific Northwest salmon on their way to spawn. It was all completely fascinating. But Niles sensed that Daphne wasn't as enthusiastic about their visit as she had been earlier and the thought deflated him. All he'd wanted to do was to shower her an enjoyable day and he somehow managed to ruin it. But he still had one more chance to make her happy.

She held tightly to his hand as they walked further up the ramp, his heart beating with anticipation. Suddenly they arrived and his heart beat even faster. He just hoped that his surprise would make her happy. It would work. It had to work!

He may not have been psychic, but he was certain that she would love it.


	6. Chapter 6

Daphne laughed as Niles gently covered her eyes with his hand. "Niles, what are you doing? I can't see a bloody thing!"

"That's precisely the point, my angel. I have a surprise for you."

"Another surprise? Niles, you're spoiling me!"

"Nonsense. Now come with me. But walk slowly."

As gently as possible, he guided her out into the open air around the corner to the large exhibit with one large window on one side that looked over Puget Sound and a medium sized window in the corner. And when he looked through the glass he could hardly contain his excitement. "Okay, Sweetheart. Open your eyes."

She did as he asked, gasping in delight. "Oh Niles! Sea otters!"

Niles grinned at the success of his surprise. "Yes. I couldn't wait to show them to you."

She went to the window, pressing her nose to the glass like a child to peer inside. "Oh Niles, aren't they sweet? Look at their furry little faces!"

He stared at the creatures in awe. "They are quite amazing, aren't they? And look at this…" He went to the small sign that was posted next to the glass window and began to read. "It says here that sea otters can have up to one million hairs per square inch of their body. That is incredible! And they're one of the few animals that use tools! What fascinating creatures, don't you think so, Da-."

He stopped short and turned to his wife. His heart warmed when he saw her peering into the window, rubbing the glass with her finger. On the other side as a sea otter who was pressing his nose to the glass as though taking in her affection. And at that moment he couldn't love her more. Her small gasp made him smile and he went to her, wrapping her in his arms. "What is it my love?"

"Oh Niles, look! They're holding hands! That's the sweetest thing I've ever seen!"

His gaze went to the furry brown creatures and to his amazement, they were indeed holding hands. Their tiny brown paws pressed together. It was truly a remarkable sight. His hand slid to Daphne's side, and he laced his fingers into hers. He'd heard that sea otters held "hands", but he never thought he'd see it for himself.

Daphne turned to Niles and smiled. "They're in love."

"Just like us." He replied, kissing her softly.

They stood with their arms around each other, staring at the beautiful sight. "I love you, Niles."

"And I love you, Daphne."

After a few moments they took one last glance at the sleeping sea otters and smiled. "We should give them their privacy. They look like they want to be alone." Niles quipped.

Daphne kissed his cheek. "That's a good idea."


	7. Chapter 7

They turned the corner and suddenly they realized that they were back where they had begun. Niles couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment. He had such a wonderful day and didn't want it to end. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Niles, where are we going?"

They ducked into the aquarium gift shop where they stayed only a short time. But in those few moments, they managed to acquire several shopping bags full of aquarium souvenirs; most for their soon-to-be-born son or daughter, but some for themselves as well. Daphne clutched the bags in her hands and smiled. "Niles, this is too much you're spoiling the baby and I and we haven't even met our son or daughter yet!"

"My love this is only the beginning. I love you both so much and I just want to shower you with gifts."

She turned and kissed him. "I love you too, Niles. We love you. So much."

Amazingly his face flushed. "Well, I love you too of course and I was thinking…"

"Yes, Darling?"

"The Omni Dome is right over there and the film about Mount St. Helens sounds fascinating. We could sit in the darkened theatre and if it gets too frightening, I'd be more than happy to hold you in my arms."

She touched his cheek and smiled. "That sounds wonderful, Sweetheart. But perhaps another time. Would it be all right if we just went home?"

His smile faded and he couldn't hide his disappointment. "I'm sorry, I ruined your day, Daphne."

His comment drew him into her arms for the most wonderful and comforting embrace imaginable. And the kiss that followed… his face cradled in her hands… made him feel like he could fly.

"You didn't ruin anything, Sweetheart. I love you so much and I had the most wonderful time. We both did. But I'm very tired and I need to rest. You understand, don't you?"

Never had he felt so foolish. She was carrying his child and they had been walking around for hours. Of course she was tired. Both Daphne and their unborn child were most likely exhausted. And Niles had to admit that he was tired as well. He kissed her without reserve, wondering what he could have possibly done to deserve such an angel.


	8. Chapter 8

Hand in hand they crossed the street to the parking lot and he glanced up at the huge structure overhead. The viaduct freeway wasn't the sturdiest structure in the world, but it would take a lot to bring it down; and he refused to think about that fact right now. But even so, as long as he had Daphne by his side he wasn't afraid of anything. His love for her-their love for each other-conquered all of his fears.

They loaded the packages into the trunk and then climbed into the car. The drive home was quiet and peaceful and the traffic was light; practically unheard of for the time of day. A turn of the radio knob filled the car with soothing, quiet classical music and at one point he looked over and smiled, noticing that Daphne was sound asleep. He loved her with all of his heart.

Soon they arrived at the Montana and after gathering their things he coaxed her awake, gently brushing his fingertips against her cheek. "Wake up, my sweet angels. We're home."

Daphne's eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "Niles…"

"Let's go inside so that you can rest."

Hand in hand, they brought their packages into the building, making polite but brief conversation with a few neighbors and the doorman along the way. The ride on the elevator seemed to take forever, but when the doors opened on his floor they hurried down the hallway to their apartment. Niles reached into his pocket and grabbed his key, inserting it into the lock. "Home sweet home."

He set the packages on the fainting couch (he could deal with those later) and followed his weary wife up the staircase.

They wasted no time in changing into more comfortable clothes and climbed into bead, where he pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around Daphne and their unborn child as best he could. He smiled, feeling the movement of his son or daughter beneath Daphne's maternity blouse. He couldn't wait to be a father. A child was the greatest most wonderful gift anyone could ever give him. And the fact that the child had come from Daphne… that was a miracle that he'd be grateful for until the day he died. He knew he hadn't been the most wonderful husband and it pained him to think so, but he vowed that from that moment on he would treat her with nothing but respect and he'd be the best father he could possibly be. He had plenty of people to give him advice should he lose his way.

He took one more moment to inhale the scent of her hair. "Good night, my sweet angels."

Daphne sighed sweetly. "Goodnight, Niles."

He placed his hand on her stomach, smiling when he felt the baby move. "Goodnight, little one."

Daphne turned to him with tears in her eyes and kissed him. "Oh Niles…"

As the sun streamed through their bedroom window, they fell asleep in each other's arms, holding hands like sea otters.

The End


End file.
